Episode 8379 (5th May 2014)
Plot It's the day of the 5k race and Andrea presents Lloyd with a new pair of trainers though she also gives an excuse as to why she can't be there to see him set off, arousing Jenna's suspicions. Michelle tells Steve she wants him to beat Lloyd in order to annoy Andrea. A moody Sally tells her work colleagues about her and Tim's split. Lloyd goads Steve into agreeing a forfeit that the loser of the two of them in the race has to drink a pint from the winner's sweaty training shoe. In a bid to get back into Rita’s good books, Dennis looks for a job. The runners congregate at the Red Rec for the race. Kal is annoyed to see Nick and Leanne chatting to together while Lloyd is upset that Andrea isn't there. Gail nags Nick to take it easy. Steve and Lloyd miss the starting horn as they are busy bickering with each other and finds themselves at the back of the pack. Dev struggles to keep up with Kal and Nick while Julie has to dart into the bushes as she's desperate for the toilet. Maddie snaps at Sophie for trying to control her. Sophie’s worried about Sally when she hears from Sean that Tim’s walked out on her. Kal graciously lets Nick beat him in the race. Steve accidentally trips up Lloyd and streaks ahead. Mary’s proud when Dev crosses the finish line. Norris tells Rita he saw Dennis coming out of the Rovers when he was supposedly job hunting. Steve crosses the finishing line, badly out of breath. Owen confronts Anna wanting to know what’s bothering her. Lloyd’s furious with Steve when he crosses the finish line before him. They squabble and suddenly Lloyd collapses with a heart attack... Cast Regular cast *Jenna Kamara - Krissi Bohn *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Andrea Beckett - Hayley Tamaddon *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Maddie Heath - Amy Kelly *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Sharif Nazir - Marc Anwar *Kal Nazir - Jimi Mistry *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *The Kabin *Websters' Auto Centre *Underworld - Factory floor *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Red Rec Notes *The race starter is uncredited despite having lines of dialogue. *The scenes of the 5k run on the Red Rec were filmed at Heaton Park in Manchester. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Lloyd collapses after finishing the charity run; and Sophie worries about Sally after learning Tim has walked out on her. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,170,000 viewers (8th place). Category:2014 episodes